The adventures of Chroma
by KrspaceT
Summary: The daughter of Kronos, in a future that has a lot more people hating her father. She must show once and for all, that she is not anything like her dad. X over bits here and there, follows my stories plotlines.
1. I'm chased by a mad biker and skeletons

Now for the intro, to catch first viewers to my stories up to speed

Its been 21 years since the Last Olympian, and the world of Olympian Manhattan (Percy Jackson), has been connected to the other worlds; Alegesia, Townsville, Waverly Place, Cybertron, Ect

Bianca was revived from the dead, because of a reaction when Disney Hades and Percy Hades existed on the same world

Then, Percy, Grover, Annabeth, Thalia, Bianca, Nico and Clarisse were affected by the mighty gems of Civilization and Immortality reacting. They became a new type of god, immortal and with the warping in flames thing, but none of the more, abused powers. Rivers and Lakes, the Wild, Civilization, Electricity, Reincarnation, Spirits and Battle, there departments are.

Percy and Annabeth have a daughter named Zoe, Ships. Bianca and a borrowed OC named Alex Storm had twins, Alan, luck and Alleshia, strength of the heart (Its a Kingdom Hearts thing). Thalia unknowingly has a daughter, Leia, cloned by splicing her DNA with that of Luke, this daughter, who does not know of her relation, is a hunter. Clarisse, and the still mortal Chris have two demi god (3/4 god, you name em) kids, Lee and Joan.

Now, this is where things get really interesting

Kronos has been freed from his imprisonment in the folds of time, when a friend of Alex's, Tonto, attempted a experiment in time travel. It worked, but Kronos was freed.

He escaped Tonto's mansion laboratory, and with his powers over time and darkness, revived the villains who had perished in the last great trans world war on darkness. Galbatorix, Vilgax, Valdimore, V.V Argost, Megatron, Grievous, Sidious, he revived the whole lot of them and many more. They were all granted a status like monsters, well the ones who are loyal to him anyway. He defeated, and absorbed Sidious's dark force powers, and the forces of Megatron and Valdimore are aligned on their own individual sides. Then, he and his new army of fiendish villians, along with his old friends from his home world, began attacking all the other worlds. So far, he hasn't really made a galactic empire for himself, but he did take out a few big names; he absorbed the magic, and life, from Lucius Malfoy, and due to either himself or his army, are the ones who killed Grandpa Max, Doyle, Skipper, as well as Chris Rodriquez and countless more across the universe.

You can guess, that he hasn't really made a good name for himself. Well, his legacy left on others is the main theme for today.

The daughter of Kronos! And because I feel like it, I have decided to do this story a bit differently then usual, by placing music themes at certain points. Comment yes or nay about them.

Theme the End begins .com/watch?v=l1br_h51dD4

A set of feet run through a puddle in the back streets of a deserted dirt road. A 18 year old girl, with shoulder length blond hair, pale, with bright blue eyes was running from someone. Her worn black cloths just improved the view of her being in some deep trouble. Headlights were on right behind her

"Run, run like a coward" a nasty voice yelled. Pursuing her was a man on the most terrifying motorbike ever seen. It was the bike of Ares, and guess who was in the driver's seat.

"Yeah, run, you scum spawn!" he laughed. She tightened her fists in rage. Could she hold herself against Ares? Chroma had a life like this for 4 years. When a satyr had found her, at first the gods had assumed that one of them was breaking the new vow, but it became soon apparent she was not a demi god, but a demi titan. When that was deduced, well even though Athena, Posiedon, Artemis and Apollo vouched for her, the rest of the council voted to have her extinguished. On that day, she found out her father's name, and now the gods still pursued her with a lust for blood.

"Not turning around, are you? Well, that's why I got this upgrade, courtesy of Hephaestus!" he smacked the hood of his two wheel machine of destruction, as a machine gun rose out of it.

"It ends here, Aunt!" machine gun bullets flee at her. She focused real hard. Time started to slow down, as the bullets moved at the speed of molasses. She jumped off the side of the road, as the bullets flew harmlessly down its stretch.

"What!?" Ares said shocked. The girl was now deep in the woods, and it was too thick for his bike.

"Well, time to smoke her out" he smirked, as giant balls of fire formed in his hands, as he set the forest ablaze, before a silver arrow spurt itself from his ride. Artemis, Thalia and Bianca were standing behind him, with their arrows aimed. Meanwhile, a group of hunters were using enchanted water to stop the blaze.

"Sis, oh come on, its just one forest, and then we get to get rid of that annoying titan spawn!"

"ARES. MY HUNTERS WERE HERE. YOU DO NOT BURN DOWN ANY FOREST, ESPECIALLY WHEN I'M WATCHING. AND DOING IT WHEN MY HUNTERS ARE HERE, PREPARE FOR YOUR JUST DESSERTS!"

"Well, sure, you mean Ice Cream, Right?" He got his answer when Thalia shocked him out conscious.

"Okay, what do we have for embarrassing him, Thalia?" she turned.

"We got some mascara, a camera, a hot pink tutu and a hole lot of duck tape!" she pulled some of this tape out

"Good, Hunters!" they all formed rank. "Who wants to give Ares a makeover!"

"ME!" they all smirked, especially a girl with two differently shaded blue eyes, one electric, the other pale blue. The girls then looked at Ares with very evil grins.

Meanwhile Theme music off

Chroma had found herself in a clearing, where she put herself down on a rock. What had she done to deserve this?! Just being born. She felt like how the stories described of Percy, except his father wasn't a raging psychopath!

She undid the backpack from her shoulders, and pulled out what she had, not much. A locket, that she kept inside her backpack when the gods were around for safe keeping, a few bites of food, and a few coins for laundry mats she may find. She opened the locket, to see a image of her, about age 8, with her deceased mother, she and her were smiling in this picture, not like when she was killed by a monster. It was then that she heard a noise behind her, and turning she saw that same monster! The monster was the Chimera!

Begin Vim and Vigor (.com/watch?v=HyT3B6tMQ7Y&feature=related)

Focusing, a furrow of flames appeared in her hands. They started to solidify, into a scythe like her fathers, except well, a bit smaller and colored red and silver.

The Chimera roared, as it charged. It's goat hooves clanked against the rocky earth as it jumped and flew down at her with open fangs. Chroma focused, and time around her seemed to slow down. She got up, moved out of the Chimera's way, as it crashed into a tree. It bellowed a burst of flames, that caused the tree to incinerate, as it turned around. Its snake tail hissed, its lion head roared, its bloody mane billowing with rage. The beast let out a billow of rage, and a torrent of flames flew at Chroma. Focusing, she slowed the flames down again, and easily avoided the slow cooking blaze.

The Chimera roared in fury. It would not be toyed with. It charged again, its fangs gleaming. It jumped into the air, spun and sent its snake head at Chroma. Smirking, she spun her blade, and sliced its tail off. The Chimera screeched in both fury and pain, as the tail dissolved into yellow dust. It let a burst of fire straight at Chroma, the smell horrific.

Focusing, the flames stopped as did time. Pointing her scythe, time started to flow backwards. The fire flew straight back into the Chimera, resulting in an explosion. She fell to one knee, panting for the difficulty of altering time, but as she saw her mother's killer dissolve into yellow dust, it was worth it.

themes off

It was then that she noticed the shadows near her grow. They turned into a figure, a young man with brown hair in black skeleton like clothing. He had a black, change that, pitch black sword.

"Why, if it isn't the daughter of him" the man smirked.

"Oh, buzz off Nico! You can't help being a son of hades, I can't help being a daughter of Kronos!"

"You don't understand. I was never a true danger, I was young during the original war, and no where near skilled enough to pose a threat to Zeus. You, however, are a danger to the entire universe!" he rose his sword. "It's time I take you in!"

"Your never take me alive!" she smirked, as she tossed her scythe at him. He focused, as a wall of dark force formed and blocked the attack, causing the dangerous replica to crash into a tree. But looking around, Chroma was no where to be seen, and the weapon had vanished.

"Zombies, rise!" he stamped his sword into the ground. Zombies, clad in armor and fatigues of war, rose up around him.

"Find that girl!" they bowed and clanked into the woods, as he also joined the search.

Chroma was a considerable distance away, running with time enhanced speed. A fleeing demi titan does attract a lot of attention, as a nymph looked at her curiously from a nearby grove of trees. A duo of Satyr's stopped talking as she ran past. As she hoped over a small creek, a Neried's head popped up in interest. As she ran, a squad of skeletons had caught up.

The End Begins

Chroma focused as her weapon appeared to her again. The skeletons creaked, as they charged, they all had spears. With her scythe, she sliced the spears in half, as she sunk her blade's heart into a skeleton. It cried as it fell apart. The rest charged, with sharp fingers.

Chroma got a cut on her shoulder, as she beheaded the remaining skeletons, watching their boned bodies fall apart. She heard cracking undergrowth, as more skeletons jumped out from behind. They had swords, and by slowing time, she got out of range. They crashed into some rocks, disorientated, as she took them out with her scythe.

"Hmm, never send skeletons to do a former Demi God's job" Nico said, appearing against a tree. "You've been on the run for far too long, spawn of Kronos!"

"WHAT IS THE BIG PROBLEM. KRONOS, IS, GONE!" she said exasperated. Nico laughed.

"Oh, that's rich. Really, don't you keep track with current events. But where your going, the only thing your going to have to care about is not getting mauled by Future Predators!"

"What?" Nico charged. She swung her scythe, as their weapons hit. The two weapons sent off a resounding blast of light. Nico was out conscious, and Chroma was no where to be seen.

Ending the end begins

Start Dive into the Heart (.com/watch?v=oa5uwN5ne5k)

Chroma had found herself on some giant piece of stain glass, floating somewhere in a dark abyss. The stain glass had a image of a younger Percy, holding Ridtide. Around him were pictures of the heads of Annabeth, Chiron, Grover, Nico, Poseidon, His mother, and Tyson. The glass around him was a blueish green.

"To rectify the mistakes of a elder" a voice said from afar.

"Make a name, that is not of your father"

"Uh, who's this?" she asked.

"But to do it, you need skill" a couple of black, almost cricket like being rose from the pexi glass. They were Shadow Heartless. They charged at her. Spinning her weapon, she beheaded the lot of them, as they blew up into black particles.

"Good, now for the next step" a staircase of rainbow like appearance appeared. Smiling unsecurley, she walked up the staircase, towards another platform.

This stain glass floor had a image of Luke, not possessed, leaning against Kronos, who was using his body. Near Luke were scowling head shots of Thalia, Hermes and Annabeth. Next to Kronos, stood no one's head. The glass was plain yellow around them.

"The image of the body your father uses"

"A boy who was reborn"

"His daughter, but we are not talking about you"

"Would you just give a clear answer!"

"No, now beware of his legacy" she looked, and stepped back in horror. From the sides, climbed a golden hand. She suddenly had a vision.

This golden hand, stomped itself down on a moldy, rotten down warehouse. Kronos's voice was laughing, as his scythe slashed a nearby mansion. A chariot, pulled by stags flew towards it, but it was whacked back with his finger. Heartless, like the shadows, and many other types, were overwhelming the city. A giant hand slammed down where she was, as she woke up. The hand was gone.

"Your father, his future"

"Wait, why are you telling me this?" she asked.

"Because it is not too late, now take the next" another stair case appeared. Shrugging, she ran up it, as shadow heartless appeared on it in various places. She sliced them to bits as she passed, their dark particles raining down the dark abyss. She finally got up top, and found herself in a blasting light.

End current theme

Begin Dearly Beloved (.com/watch?v=YrWnD3_c6uA&feature=related)

Blinking, she found herself in a lovely neighborhood, with strange buildings everywhere. This could only be one place, the Elysian Fields.

"Why, just the girl we wanted to see" a voice said behind her. Turning around, she saw a ghost, a penguin?

"Kowalski, this is the right girl, right?" he asked as two more penguins appeared next to him.

"Yep, that's her" the taller of the two new penguins said.

"Uh huh!" the other additional penguin croaked.

"Uh, am I losing my mind?"

"Yes, maybe you are. See, me and my team mates, as well as the many other off world heroes here, Anakin, Ajihad, Kyoshi, Snape, Dumbledore, Iroh, well its a long list, have decided its time you make it so obvious that your not your father. See, we spirits spend a lot of time helping the heroes of today, and tomorrow, and the next day, you get the idea!"

"Um, sure?" she sort of smiled. It was then that other spirits appeared.

"Chroma, Kronos, your father, has escaped into the other worlds, and he has brought mayhem like nothing ever seen before" the ghost of Bekendorf said among the crowd.

"It would be, beneficial, if you would go and try and stop him" a ghost of a tall and pale man with greasy black hair (Snape), said smugly.

"Yeah, give him a kick in the pants for me, cause well, I can't" a voice of a sort of insane young man (Max Russo) commented.

"Uh, how am I supposed to do that?" She asked confused.

"It's simple, just use the portal generator in Hades Palace" the penguin from earlier, Skipper, commented.

"Uh, simple. You guys mind helping me?"

"We should" Kowalski commented.

"Okay then, we have just the plan, Rico its Knock Knock time!"

"BOOM BOOM!" the crazy penguin spat up dynamite and ran off somewhere.

"If that penguin doesn't take out the underworld, just get inside the palace, find the room the fourth down from Bianca's, and go through the swirling vortex, and hope its not set for the prison world" Snape shrugged as he and the ghosts followed the overly exited penguin ghost.

"Okay???"

To be continued


	2. A bunch of god minions attack!

Add Youtube to the links for music to hear

Continuing from last chapter

Chroma ran through the plains of Asphodel, towards the palace of Hades. She stopped and cringed as a massive explosion went off in the distance. It sounded like those ghost were doing a very good job at distracting Hades! But it was then that she heard a horrible screeching. Turning around, she saw some horrible fusions of bat and old lady. They were the enforcers of Hades, the Furies!. All three of them were fluttering over her.

"Why, if it isn't Chroma!" the lead one, Alecto laughed.

"Lord Hades would love to have stay, forever! We have a nice spot sitting in Tartarus for you! Your father can join you there later!" another laughed.

"SHUT UP!"

"Oh, you have no authority over us, you little titan fledgling! The reign of the gods will not be toppled by you!"

"I have no wish to topple you!"

"HAHA I'd believe that when the underworld itself freezes over!" Alectro cried out loudly. A furrow of fire formed in her hands, as her scythe appeared to Chroma, while the fire whips appeared on the kindly ones, as did the kinds of purse bags carried by old women, but evil looking.

Begin Struggle Away .com/watch?v=yvmyk4gcjFs&feature=PlayList&p=986FF41ED5240E75&playnext_from=PL

The furies flew into the air, screeching before they dive bombed towards Chroma. Focusing, they seemed to slow down as they approached. Spinning her scythe, she jumped and slashed, landing on the opposite end of the three winged hags. Suddenly, one of the furies exploded into yellow dust.

"What, how dare you! We will take pleasure in killing you!" the furies flew towards her, now even more furious. Jumping out of the way of a fire coated whip, Chroma took her scythe and swung it. The furies flew out of the way of it and started crackling evilly.

"Can't catch us, Titan Spawn!" They taunted, before they started whipping at her, barely avoided by Chroma by jumping out of the way of the barbed whips, before she managed to slice Alecto's companion. The fury screeched in rage.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOUR SOUL WILL BECOME OUR CLAW SHARPENER FOR ALL OF TIME!"

"Wait, your all cats?"

"HOW DARE YOU COMPARE US TO THOSE HAIRY CREATURES!" and Alecto flew straight at her.

Change to Groudon/Kyogre/Raquaza theme HGSS .com/watch?v=l57Z7QEP5hc&feature=PlayList&p=986FF41ED5240E75&playnext_from=PL

Alecto sunk her talons into Chroma's cloths, speeding her in a gripping tackle. Impacting her into the rocks, she was pinned down by her disgusting nails. Chroma struggled, trying to break free of her nails.

"Now now, little frauline, I hope your going to taste good! I was personally hoping to draw the torture out while you were still alive, but a ghost is still tortureable" Alecto opened her mouth and exposed hundreds of sharp, flesh tearing teeth. Chroma had panic in her eyes. Then out of nowhere, a word formed in her mouth.

"Confringo!" a blast of red light flew from Chroma, blasting Alecto. The fury exploded into flames. She dissolved into yellow dust, her claws fading away as Chroma fell to the ground, stunned. What had just happened.

"I'd think it was obvious" a voice said. Turning, she saw a ghost of a man, he was tall and thin, with long silver hair and a long beard, who had brilliant blue eyes and a crooked nose.

End theme

"Um, who are you?"

"Excuse me, it was rude not to introduce myself first. My name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, but you may call me Dumbledore"

"Um, okay?"

"Now then, what you did just then was magic"

"Well, I've should of seen that coming"

"No, you shouldn't have, this magic is not the kind native to your world, or any part of it, I must do say so myself that I found the magic of the house of life, um so sorry I'm getting ahead of myself. The magic you some how managed to produce, was the same kind of magic that your father, Kronos, absorbed from a former pupil of mine, Lucius Malfoy"

"Wait, my, um, father somehow got magic powers!"

"And more, I'm afraid. He has the power to absorb the souls of those with large amounts of darkness, like Malfoy's soul. Because of the similarities of the souls of demi children and their godly parents, if we were to say Poseidon suddenly gained power over fire, then immediately his demi god children would also gain the power, that's why you've begun to receive some of his power. But your father grows stronger, he has managed to take the power of two beings of darkness, and others may be next. And as he acquires more power, the gods fear you even more"

"Fear me?" Chroma was confused.

"Yes, asides from a few of them, they wish to see you dead, Zeus most of all. They fear that you will assist for father, and take over Olympus. Yet despite their worries, Zeus has not said anything, to the others"

"Others?"

"Yes, you don't think that I, or Rico, or Max, or many of us ghosts, come from this world? We come from many other worlds, as do many heroes. They have no idea that Kronos has had his first demi titan child, in history. They have no idea, and all you have to do is to meet them, and perhaps they could help clear your name here, or at the very least, keep Zeus from frying your insides"

"Um, sure that's a nice thought, I've always wanted my gut to get deep fried"

"Of course, you have to get to the portal first" Dumbledore chuckled "Now if you excuse me, I'd be getting away from here before those furies reform themselves, I'd get moving if I was you" he vanished in a plume of blue smoke. Chroma nodded and continued to trek towards Hades Castle.

In Hades Castle

Chroma walked through the black castle, hearing the distant screams and howls of the dammed from the fields of punishment. It was too quiet, as she came upon the room she had been told to enter. Pushing the door open, shew was in a large, circular floored room, in the back was what looked like a over sized black turbine thing.

"And just what do you think your doing" a voice rang. Looking towards the portal generator, she spotted a pale youth, of about 19, leaning against the generator with a smug expression. He had black hair and eyes tinted red, and wore greek armor, making him resemble a older camper at camp half blood, but he wasn't, he was...

"Spart!" Chroma said shocked. The boy laughed darkly.

Begin Olympus Falls .com/watch?v=HEL14C-o_Nk&feature=PlayList&p=986FF41ED5240E75&playnext_from=PL&index=32

"So, my reputation precedes me? My father defiantly taught me how to make a name for myself" the boy known as Spart laughed.

"Your father is a man man, a monster! Do you know what he did to my uncle, the man who helped me on my first days on the run, when my leg was sprained, and I needed rest, food, just some kindness..."

"Yes, and he tried to hide you from the gods, you, Olympus's 3rd most wanted criminal, after Tonto and your bloody father!"

"I am not him!"

"Well, you defiantly won't be, once I mop the floor with your blood!" Spart was covered in a yellow aura, as two sword's, chained to his arm with tossing and swinging slack and length, formed to him. In a furrow of fire, her scythe appeared in her hands.

Begin Battle of Great Valor .com/watch?v=YRRHid2gkZ8&feature=PlayList&p=986FF41ED5240E75&playnext_from=PL&index=10

Spart swung his arms, as the blades flew towards Chroma. Slowing time, the blades moved briefly slower, but then suddenly sped up, barely missing her and leaving huge dents in the wall. Chroma then swung her staff, the tip just landing a inch from Spart's foot. Smirking, he swung the blades towards her, but she bent over and ducked, allowing the blade's to swing idly over her. Kicking the chains, Spart tumbled to the ground.

"Ha, is that all you've got?"

"Oh, that's far from it!" his weapons glowed the same yellow aura, as they were replaced with two giant metal gloves in the shape of lions heads. He cracked his two fists together smirking.

"I've always preferred these" he lunged at her. With her scythe, she blocked the full power of his assault, but her blade was flown into the air and got stuck in the ceiling of Hades's castle, about 15 feet above the floor. Spart chuckled darkly, before taking a hook at her, but with her time powers, she sped her movements up, allowing her to dodge, again and again as he kept missing pounding her into the ground.

"Hold still you..." he was hit with a chair that was randomly there.

"Sorry to stop such, intellectual speech, but I have somewhere to be!" she made a run for the portal generator.

"Oh no you don't!" Spart charged towards her.

"_Girl, I'd suggest saying Petrificas Totalis_" a mocking voice, of the ghost called Snape, said in her mind. Shrugging, she looked back at the charging boy and yelled

"PETRIFICAS TOTALIS!" a blast of white light hit Spart, and he collapsed like a statue. Stopping, Chroma kicked him.

"MRRR, MMM MRRR MRTTT MNNN MNNCH!" not bothering to try and figure out what he said, Chroma turned to the portal generator

Change theme to Babu Yetu .com/watch?v=IJiHDmyhE1A&feature=PlayList&p=986FF41ED5240E75&playnext_from=PL&index=33&playnext=1

Chroma slowly walked towards the portal generator, and pressed a big red button. The hollow part of the generator glowed in a rainbow color, opening a portal to another world. Walking into it, Chroma dissapeared as the portal turned off

Later

"What happened here" Hades huffed, seeing the petrified body of Spart. His father, a pale man with similar features to him, except with more scars, muscles and no hair on his head, picked him up. Zeus was also with them.

"This was not honorable, that girl did not finish him off with honor, but left him here like a discarded bit of trash. This will not stand! I will hunt her down myself"

"You will, Kratos, but what world did she get herself off too?" Hades examined the portal generator's computer.

"It's Avataria"

"Blast it! It's that world filled with those benders! Kratos, you must hunt her down, but do it in a way Aang and the rest of those blasted people don't notice him!"

"And if anyone see's me?" Kratos asked. Zeus glared

"Doesn't matter if it's Aang or even just his flying lemur, silence them! Now fetch me Apollo, he has to get this, boy, up again"


	3. I visit a new world

See, if any of you readers are curious to the nature of my stories, it is highly cross over oriented. And thus, with Kronos raking havoc across many worlds, most of them who had already beaten their respective antagonists, such as Darth Vader, Galbatorix and Voldemort, and had a era of peace, often with kids. And since Kronos used his powers to revive those antagonists, it is almost fitting that his daughter must see the damage that he's inflicted. But here's the big question, is she his only child?

In Avataria (AKA the world of the old show, Avatar the Last Airbender, not the movie)

From the portal she had took, Chroma found herself at the base of a huge temple. It was situated on top of a huge mountain deep in a misty mountain range. The temple's three top spirals were a rich blue, and it was then she heard voices. Still used to almost always being persecuted, Chroma hid behind a rock, as two figures strolled up along the path towards the temple. One was a tall man with dark brown hair and eyes, whose ears appeared to be pointed. He wore armor as if he was often at war, and he had a blue sword strapped to his side. The other was a tan skinned man wearing blue. He was in deep conversation with the pointy eared man.

"So, how's it like to take a look at the bending academy, our worlds finest place of teaching all the worlds young benders. And as I love to tell you, Eragon, 17 straight time winner of the tri universal school tournament" the tan man was gloating. The brown haired man grinned.

"Socka, must I remind you we've taken the award for 3 straight years, and are you aware someone is behind that rock listening to us?" Chroma gasped and quickly sped up time around her, allowing her to quickly move away towards the apparent, Bender academy. The man apparently named Socka looked behind the rock she had just been behind.

"Um, you sure there, I don't see anyone, though I do smell a slight hint of fear" Socka drew a boomerang from a sheath on his back and swung it around.

"Don't lose that obsolete thing again" Eragon chuckled. Socka then started jumping up and down in a little tantrum.

"Do not dis my boomerang! For that matter, why did you even come here anyway, don't you have a dragon to feed or something" Eragon chuckled again.

"Don't worry your little southern water tribe tail off, Saphira can make quite due with what you can hunt in the spine, and I need to talk to Aang, its something I believe he'd be the best judge of" Socka was interested.

"Oh, a secret, what is it!" Eragon looked annoyed at the man now.

"You do realize what a secret is, right?"

Meanwhile

Chroma was panting deeply, thankful she narrowly avoided being detected. She had ran right about to the gates of the old temple, academy place. But how did that man manage to detect her like that? And also, what was bending?

Begin land of Departure .com/watch?v=FY8oD_ZU1UY&feature=related

"Okay midgets!" a harsh female voice rang out. Chroma snapped out of her thoughts as she looked through a crack in the wall. Inside was a large group of young tweens and teens, male and female, all in various shades of green cloths, in the middle of a rocky field. The lady who had been yelling, a short black haired lady in green and white, with a large black belt on, but oddly her eyes appeared milky blind.

"Yes Toph Sensei" the apparently students bowed. This Toph grinned.

"Okay, as I hope you all should know by now, bending is a rare ability, found in precious few people, is the ability to control a certain element." to demonstrate, she kicked the ground harshly, as a huge pillar of rock pushed itself out. Chroma gasped in amazement.

"Here at the academy, we teach you how to control these powers, and to help promote kinship and friendship between the benders of fire, water and earth, and any benders of air any of you have a slim chance of finding. We all don't want another 100 year war, as we all agree. But enough said, your here to practice, and none of you are getting any lunch until your able to summon a large enough rock from the ground, lift int into the air, and place it on the other end of the field. And the first girl who gets it, get's the honor of first shot at my husband when he wanders in as part of our tradition of practicing aiming rocks at my meat loving goof of a husband, and first guy gets to go on a date with my daughter Tya!"

"MOM!" one of the girls in the group, a similarly haired and eyed girl, but with tanned skin sort of like that Socka guy's, complained.

"What, can't blame a mother for trying sweety, now get bending!" The group started to kick their bare feet into the ground, as various rocks, some breaking apart immediately, and some pebble sized, started to rise to the surface. As some of correct size managed to be summoned, they started to move, but uncontrollably. Chroma quickly high tailed it away from the danger zone, running up the side of the mountain.

Begin Preparations theme .com/watch?v=a3vFd-vXHDY&feature=channel

"Ven, get back here!" a female's voice yelled. Looking down from her high perch, she spotted two kids running down near what looked like a game court of some kind, with many tall, standing sticks and gong like, end goal zones? A bald kid in red and orange was riding around the snowy, and rock covered landscape on a ball of compressed air, one of those airbenders, she was guessing that Toph had mentioned. The other was a slightly older tan girl, sort of resembling Socka. She was wearing blue cloths with a belt.

"Oh come on Kya, I just want to have fun!" Ven complained. The girl looked annoyed as she moved her hands in a fluid motion. Out of a pouch that was on her belt, a whip of water flew out, apparently she was a water bender, if she got the concept right. The water hit the air ball and caused it to implode, leaving Ven to fly through the air, before crashing into a pile of snow. Kya laughed as the boy pulled himself out, shivering, as a lot of snow still sat on his head. Shaking the snow off, he yelled at the girl.

"Oh come on, what was that for" Kya put her hands on her hips.

"Mom's told you a thousand times, no air scooting on the mountain side, its dangerous!" apparently, they were siblings.

"It's perfectly safe, its not like these mountains are filled with monsters or anything" the boy huffed. But just then, Chroma stiffened. It was as if she sensed something, something was coming...

Or someone

Theme off

Out of nowhere, a blast of blue fire flew at the siblings. Pushing Kya out of the fire's path, Ven used this apparent air scooter to avoid being scorched, as a figure flew down from the skies. She had on black and red armor, amber eyes, and black hair. Her pony tail was done up by a fire marked pin, and oddly, she had one black wing on her right side.

"Azula!" Kya yelled. The girl, now landing on the side of the mountain laughed.

"So, I see my name even reached you pathetic half breeds. Not fully air, not fully water, ha ha ha. Just mongrels! Lord Kronos wishes you to be dead, and dead you shall be!" Chroma gasped, this weird winged psycho was in league with her father! She couldn't let those kids get hurt while she watched, she was going to help them, and maybe this would help prove she wasn't with her father!

"Confringo!" a blast of red light flew from her hand. Azula gasped in surprise as the blast hit her straight in the chest and sent her falling down the mountain. Kya and Ven gasped as Chroma sped down the mountain with time altered speed.

"WHO DARED TO ATTACK ME" Azula ranted as she flew back into the air. She narrowed her eyes at Chroma.

"I did" Chroma said defiantly. Azula laughed.

"You, what are you? You don't have a aura of magic, you don't have the scent of a bender, but something about you is familiar, but no matter, those who disrupt the will of the great Kronos shall be punished!" Azula's hands sparked with blue electricity. Chroma focused as her scythe appeared to her in a furrow of fire. Kya focused as a whip of water flew out of her pouch, and Ven got into a karate stance.

Begin one winged angel .com/watch?v=ftoV4CnOIls&feature=related

Ven sent a blast of air straight into Azula, causing her to be blasted back a bit off the mountain. Regaining her balance mid air, Azula flew into the air and sent a pillar of blue fire straight at the three of them. Using her scythe, Chroma cut straight through the blaze, allowing its fires to dissipate off. Azula stared amazed at her power, before unleashing a blast of fire from her feat. The blaze struck Chroma in the chest, sending her flying back.

Kya retaliated with a water whip, that slammed straight into her wing. Azula wailed in pain as she was knocked out of the air and instead crashed into the ground. Pushing herself back up, she was confronted by a blast of air, water and another Confringo curse. Blasted, she flew into the air before regaining herself in the air.

Forming multiple fireballs in her hands, she chucked the fiery balls at them like a game of dodgeball. Ven used his air scooter to easily dodge all of them, but a few struck Chroma, sending her along the dirt, as did Kya. Ven flew his ball up into the air, before kicking the ball straight at Azula. The air ball hit her in the stomach, knocking her wind out, and sending her crashing down.

Now forcing themselves up, Kya and Chroma rejoined the fight. Smashing her palm into the ground, Azula set the ground around them ablaze in blue fire. Using her water whip, Kya put the flames out quickly as Chroma jumped into the air. Spinning her scythe, she sunk it into Azula's dark heart.

Theme off

Azula was dissolving, turning into dust, just like a monster, but before she vanished completely.

"I WILL NOT GO ALONE!" Azula sent a burst of fire into the rock, and as she dissolved away, the part of the mountain they were on crumbled, as the ground beneath Kya, Ven and Chroma gave way, as they started falling to their doom, screaming

AU It's late, and I feel like cliffhanging


End file.
